My Sweet
by itsmekenisha
Summary: Two years after the last Battle with Voldemort, Hermione finally can have a normal life with her loving boyfriend and best friends. A non-angst, Ron/Hermione Story. *M for Language and Sexual Encounters*
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of these characters because sadly, I in fact am not J.K. Rowling.

* * *

It's been almost two years since Harry defeated Tom Riddle. Things are becoming "normal", or what people who didn't spend their teenage years defeating Voldemort would call normal. It has by no means been easy or smooth sailing, but every day gets easier to live. People are finally used to living without constant fear or worry. It's honestly quite peaceful, only having to worry about if people can tell you've just been snogging your boyfriend for 10 minutes. At the age of twenty we've finally gotten to live a normal life, one that we haven't been able to since the age of eleven.

"RON" I call up the stairs, "People are gonna be here soon! And trust me you look great." He has always been self conscious, from his robes from the Yule Ball (which were definitely horrid), or being compared to his best friend "The Chosen One". But I found it cute. It was honestly a turn on, not that I would ever tell anyone that. But none the less it was true.

"It's not that! I can't find my other shoe!" he called back. Shaking my head I walk up the stairs to his childhood bedroom. Honestly, can he not use magic? Why do I have to hold his hand while doing anything?

I knock on the door and Ron yells something that I assume to meant that I can enter. Entering the room, I take out my wand and said "Accio Shoe."

"Oh, forgot about that one." I give him his shoes and look around the pigsty that was once his room. "Ron! You tore your room apart looking for a shoe!"

"I forgot my wand in the bathroom… I'm sorry" His face lightened up suddenly, making me nervous."Hey 'Mione would you please fix my room. You know that good charm for cleaning! The one mum taught you!"

"Ronald - oh shush - Why don't you just learn it and save us all the trouble? Its not that difficult had you taken the time to learn it." I say, feigning being cross with him.

"Why would I need to do that since I have the most brilliant witch of her age to help me." He grinned. Ugh, It was impossible to say no. It's like back in Hogwarts when he would say something sweet and I would end up practically writing a whole essay for him. With a sigh and a wave of my wand I clear the room, putting everything where is was supposed to be.

"Thank you, my Sweet" With a quick peck on my cheek, he puts on his shoe and leaves the room. I follow him all the way down to the burrows small sitting room, where Harry and Ginny were laughing about something George said before we entered to room. Sitting down on the couch together, he leans back and puts arm around my waist. I lock eyes with Ginny who had just stopped laughing. She looks down to my waist then back at me. Her eyes questioning. I just shrug.

Usually Ron is too embarrassed to show affection for me in front of his family. Harry still teases him about Lavender Brown, his first girlfriend, who preferred snogging him every chance she could get. It was a very public relationship, which made me frustrated with him at the time. It was when I really started to notice that I loved him in a different way than I did Harry or any of the other Weasley.

Because of my small chuckles, he looks down at me with a questioning expression. "Oh I was just remembering your and Lavender's very, very public relationship." He rolls his eyes as Harry pipes up "You guys are talking about the snogging feast of Ron and Lavender's Romance" He said Romance while making quotation marks with his fingers. I laugh and with everyone except Ron, who was scowling. "Oh Won-Won, what do you think?" Ginny said in a high pitched voice with her eyes fluttering.

"Oh shut it!" His ears started to turn red, "At least I broke up with her!" Laughing, I retort "You were boggled out of your mind when you said it!" Taking a break of laughing George added, "You were asleep, and happened to mutter Hermione under your breath."

"Fine whatever, It was a mistake. Alright get over yourselves" This caused us four to laugh so hard there were tears in our eyes. "When you four are done dieing of laughter over my past love life, I'll be outside waiting for our family." He walked away, but not before I could see a small smile on his face.

Following him into the garden, which had been slightly cleaned up to be able to accommodate the enlarged Weasley Family. I see Ginny and Harry walk out of the Burrow and see them split with a quick kiss. Harry disapparates and Ginny walks up to me, and I notice she looks more eager than usual. "What do you look so happy for?" I question.

"It's gonna be our first time seeing baby Victorie! She's gonna be so adorable." The little one was born only 3 days before. "We're gonna be Auntie's!" she looked at me excitedly.

I give her a soft smile and remind her "I'm not her Auntie. Not yet."

"Speaking of which, when is that stubborn brother of mine gonna propose? I have a ring and now you need one." Harry proposed to Ginny about a month ago. It was a surprise when I saw 18 year old Ginerva Weasley walk into Harry and Ron's apartment with a goofy smile on her face and a ring on her finger. I was so happy for them, but I was also jealous. Ginny was a year younger than me and got engaged before me. Luckily before I had to answer her, a loud crack that signalled the arrival of a new Weasley.

Turning around I see Charlie. At that very moment, a tiny mass of blue hair flew out of the Burrow shouting "Chawwie! Harry come! It chawwie" I laughing because of little Teddy and his obsession with his favorite Weasley (excluding Ginny).

He throws his arms out and runs towards Charlie. He jumps and Charlie catches him in mid air and spins him around. All of the sudden I'm reminded of his parents, Remus and Tonks, who died in the last battle with Voldemort. Feeling tears in my eyes, I quickly wipe them away. Arms wrap around me and I breath in the smell of Peppermint.

"What's wrong?" Ron whispers in my ear. I take a deep breath and answer him "I - I was just thinking of Remus and Tonks. They would have loved to know how much Teddy adors dragons." With a small laugh he replies "That kid's head over heels for anything dragon related." I hear the burrow door open again and see a proud Bill with what I assume to be Victorie in a pile of blankets in his arms. Mrs. Weasley walks out just after him with a smiling Fleur beside her. I see that her stomach looks as if she didn't just have a child 3 days before. I smile at the part Veela, just as a extatic Ginny runs up to Bill.

Ron's arms drop from around me and he takes my hand in his. I curiously wonder where all this sweet contact was coming from. Harry walks up to us with a Teddy in his arms and Charlie standing beside him. Teddy was obviously telling Charlie some new dragon story he was so good at creating. Another loud crack filled the air and Percy arrived. Immediately Mrs. Weasley called us all inside for Dinner. It was Mr. Weasley's birthday. Any birthday in the Weasley family meant an excuse for everyone to gather and enjoy one of Mrs. Weasleys delicious meals.

It was a night of laughter and reminisce. The adorable Victorie already seems to use the Veela in her to attract the attention of Teddy. He was smiling at her and he was playing with her hands which were wrapped around a couple of his fingers. We were all in the sitting room, when suddenly Teddy yawned and crawled onto Harry and Ginny's laps. "Well I think someone is tired. We better get him to bed. Luckily Andromeda said he could stay at our place for the night." Harry said. He tried to make it seem like the only reason that he wanted to go home was for Teddy, but I've known him for long enough to know that he also wants to spend some alone time with Ginny.

Her and Harry are practically Teddy's parents. Ginny has a natural liking for kids, and somehow her temper never seems to rise when she is with them. But everyone knew that had a different reason for caring for Teddy. Me and Ron guess that it was because of how much Harry had loved Sirius, even though he only got to spend two short years with him. We guess he doesn't want Teddy to feel the same way he felt.

Slowly one by one, everyone excused themselves. Soon was only me, Ron, Charlie, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Looked at Ron and he took the hint. "Mum, me and Hermione are gonna head home. It's late and I'm tired."

Laughing, she replied, "I swear the only things you boys do is sleep and eat! Bye Ron, you two better come visit me soon. I mean it."

"Promise we will." He grabs my hand and we apparate to the flat. It's technically Harry and Ron's, but me and Ginny have been staying here permanently for quite some time now. We walk up the stairs to our bedroom and ron says he's gonna go have a shower. I change into an old jumper of his that still smells like him, and a pair of blue knickers.

While I'm trying to tame my hair, he walks in and says "Bloody hell Hermione, I always forget how good you look wearing my things." I laugh and he wraps his arms around me, resting his head on top of my own. "Common, lets go to bed. I'm tired." We lay down on the bed and he holds me with my back against his chest.

"What's with all this cuddling today?" I ask, "Especially in front of your family?"

He sighs and replies "I guess I just thought that I don't care anymore about if they tease me or not. I love you and I wanna show other people that." I turn my head around and his him. Softly, but with love and appreciation. I fell asleep with his arms around me and a smile on my face.

* * *

Please leave a review to let me know if you like it! Hopefully more to come in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up, I see the soft glow of dawn and an arm still laying across my waist. I realise that we must have slept like this all night, and I smile to myself. Carefully, I remove Ron's arm so that I don't wake him. While I put on pants, I can still hear his small snores. Smiling, I walk down stairs to find Harry at the kitchen table with Teddy playing with his stuffed dragon at his feet. He had turned his hair green, to match his dragon.

"Hey 'Mione." Harry mutters obviously still half asleep. I look around at the kitchen for food, but only see a little plastic blue bowl, which Teddy must have ate cereal with. Harry, although almost asleep, was watching him with a smile. He seemed to have a light in his eyes that was reserved solely for Teddy and Ginny.

"Have you eaten yet?" I ask him.

"No, I only fed Teddy." Shaking my head I put on the kettle and start to making breakfast. Enough for all of us since I knew the boys had to leave for Auror training at 9 and needed to eat something before they left. Ginny walks down the stairs looking amazing like always. It was just another thing that made me jealous of her. She walked up to Harry and he pulled her onto his lap. Luckily I had breakfast to make, so I didn't have to see them snog each other.

Just as I was about to finish breakfast, I see Ron come walking down the nose was raised as if he was a dog. It looks as if he had only woken up for food. As he came up to me and kissed my cheek, I saw that he could barely keep his eyes open. Placing the food on the table, I sat beside Ron, who served an enormous amount of food onto his plate. We all ate while listening to a new story Teddy had come up with. It was about how all dragons came from a small island and flew all across the world until they each found a home in a different country. It was why we have different kinds of dragons. For a two year old, he was an awfully good story teller.

After breakfast Ron and Harry went upstairs to get ready for the day of training. Ginny took Teddy home, so I was left to just sit with my thoughts for a few moments. I thought about what Ginny said yesterday, about how Ron hasn't proposed yet. Why hasn't he proposed? Is it because he it too nervous? Is it because he doesn't know how he feel about me? Or how I feel about him?

Interrupting my thoughts, I felt a quick kiss on the top of my head. I didn't hear Ron walk up, so I jumped a little when I felt it.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks me. Telling the truth and making him feel even more pressured to do something wasn't an option, so I lied and said "Just how I wanted to go on a bicycle ride. I haven't been on a bike since I was about ten. It might be nice for you and me to go."

He looks at me curiously and asks "What's a bicycle?" Laughing, I answer "It's like a broom, but it has wheels and pedals and handlebars. I looks kinda like Hagrid's motorbike, but smaller."

"Alright well I don't have training tomorrow, so we can go bicycle riding together then. Sound good?" I nod and his kisses me goodbye. "Me and Harry have to meet Neville at the ministry in a minute so I'll see you later." He takes a step backwards and diappartes. I look at where he was and smile.

After grabbing a book from the shelves that were much too bare for my liking, I sat down on the couch and started reading. It was called 'Quidditch Teams Through the Ages - The Bad and the Best'. Living with three people obsessed with Quidditch was hard, because even though I know rules, I don't understand their quarrels over which team is best. The only team I knew to root for were the gryffindors, back when we were at school. But now I have no clue who to cheer for. Well, except the Holyhead Harpies. The team Ginny was training for almost non-stop. She really wanted to become one of their chasers when the tryouts come in two months.

After reading for a little while, I decided to make myself a sandwich. As I was eating I decided to go and see Luna. Although she was wacky at times, I've grown to love her over the years. I sent an owl to her, asking if she wanted to meet for tea sometime today. About an hour later I get her response, and see that we can meet up at 3. Upstairs, I take a shower and pull on fresh clothes after. I clean up the bedroom for a little while, trying to keep up with Ron. I swear as soon as I fix one thing, he dirties another. It is honestly the most annoying thing about him (and trust me there are many things).

Finally it's 3 and I disapparate to Luna's. Her and Neville had just move into a new house together, and there were still packed boxes laying on the floor. I look around and see her sitting on the ground beside a box of clothes. I assumed they were her clothes, being colourful and having frilly edges and all. She was looking through glasses that were not for correcting her eyesight, but for seeing invisible creatures.

"Hello Hermione, I was just looking for Nargles. Seems like this blouse is filled with them. A shame, that shirt was very nice." She said, holding up a pink button up before tossing it aside.

"Hi Luna, how have you been?" I ask. Immediately she responded "Very lonely. Neville has been quite busy with his education, so I don't get to see him often." She said all this while continuing to sort her clothes in two piles.

"Me as well, Ron is at training 4 days a week, yet when he is home we always seem to be busy doing something with other people. Luckily though, we are going on a date tomorrow."

"Oh, that sounds just lovely. What will you be doing?" Luna asked, still sorting clothes.

"I'm taking him to a muggle town to go on a bicycle ride... Bikes are like non-magic brooms, except they don't fly." I say, remembering that she grew up in a magic household.

Me and Luna talked for a little while. I helped her unpack a couple boxes. But eventually it was almost time for the boys to get home, so I said goodbye and disapparated back home.

At home, I check the clock and see that it's 5:19, meaning it will be ten minutes till they get home. I start into the kitchen, when a smell hits my nose. Sausage and beans. Walking in, I see Ginny cooking dinner. Rarely does she ever cook supper, so I'm immediately cautious. The only time she actually does cook supper for us all, is when she has something big to tell us.

"Ginny… Why are you cooking?" She turns and looks at me. I see a small smile on her face. "Oh, no reason. Just thought that it was my turn to cook." I give her a look and she just turns back round.

Shaking my head I grab my book and start to read a the chapter 17. 'Bulgaria Over The Years'. I was just getting to the years involving Viktor Krum, when a swoosh and familiar voices fill the room. Looking up I see Ron walking over to me from the fireplace. He gives me a quick kiss on the top of the head and asks "What'cha reading?"

"Oh I'm just reading all about Viktor Krum." I respond with a smirk. Quickly Ron's ears start to turn red. He grabs the bookmark beside me and tucks it in the book. and kisses me hard on the lips. I can tell he is being possessive like at Bill and Fleur's wedding, except this time Viktor is no where near.

We only break apart when a yell from the kitchen calls us to come and eat. Shuffling in we find our seats and dish out our plates. Half way through the meal I notice Harry and Ginny's heads tucked together. They look up with shy smile.

"Ron, Hermione... Me and Harry have an announcement." I knew it! Ron glances at me nervously. Harry pipes up "Me and Ginny have decided to move into Grimmauld Place."

"Really! Oh I'm so happy for you." I exclaim.

Ginny answering the unasked questions, and says, "We had the idea a couple weeks ago, but didn't want to tell you until we were absolutely sure we were actually gonna move. It will probably a lot of hard work and we will be packing all our stuff up this week. And we might need help with all the things that need to be cleaned, removed and fixed at the place. So we wondered if you two wanted to help us?" I grinned and nodded my head, while Ron answered for both of us "That sounds brilliant!"

The rest of the night was full of laughter and plans for fixing the house and what needed to be done. It was relaxing spending a night with my 3 bestfriends. Not many of those seemed to be happening anymore, but hopefully with the move things will change.

Eventually Harry and Ginny went to bed, and me and Ron were left to talk. "Um..'Mione, what's a bicycle look like?" I got up from his arms, and went to the bookshelf. I found the book I was looking for and brought it down to Ron. I flipped through the pages until I found a picture of a bike. I explained how it worked and how you ride it, until I started to yawn.

Then he took the book from me, placed it back on the shelf, and picked me up into his arms. Giggling I said "Ron, I have my own legs and have been using them to walk since before I was a year old." Smiling he responded, "Yes, but this way I can hold you for as long as possible." He carried me up the stairs with considerable ease and I started to appreciate how much auror training has done to his physique.

I lay my head on his shoulder until we get into our room, where he places me on the bed amazingly gently. He kisses me softly and moves down to take off my socks. When he is finished he slowly takes of my trousers, then my blouse. He follows suit and takes his trousers and jumper off. He walks back over to me with a clean t-shirt of his in his hand. Sitting behind me, he takes off my bra, and throws it to the laundry basket. I feel his calloused hands slowly massaging my back and neck. He is so good that I can feel myself falling asleep. After a few minutes he takes the t-shirt and pulls is softly over my head. He kisses my neck when it's all the way on, and we lay down facing each other.

I can't help but run my fingers over his newly established abs. "Wow I'm really starting to like this auror training." I say and I hear him laugh quietly, pulling me closer. I place my head in the nape of his neck, falling asleep to the sound of his snores.

* * *

Hey Guys, I was thinking that I will post **a new chapter every Monday and Friday!** So look out for next chapter when Ron and Hermione go for a bike ride.

Disclaimer: Not my characters, they are all J.K. Rowlings.


	3. Chapter 3

*Trigger Warning* This chapter has a few swears and a (consensual) sexual encounter.

* * *

Cruuunch. Hearing an unusual sound, I wake up. I flutter my eyelids open, only to see that it's still dark out. Nobody gets up this early. After hearing the sound of a dresser drawer open, I'm on edge. Without opening my eyes, my hand reaches out to my wand on the bedside table. I feel it on my fingers and grab it. Hearing another noise, I point my wand where I think the intruder is and yell, "Expelliarmus!"

"Fuck!" Ron exclaims "Blimey Hermione!" Quickly throwing off my covers, I run to him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you. Are you alright?" I say, grabbing his wrists to check for any fresh cuts or bruises. Anything that I could've done that hurt him.

"I'm alright. I managed to duck down as I heard you yell. It didn't hit me." He answered. I breath out a sigh of relief and start to feel tears pooling in my eyes. He pulls me closer to him, and I feel the tears spill over onto my cheeks and to his chest. I wrap my arms around his waist as he starts rubbing my back, one of the thing that helps calm me the most. We sit there, just holding each other for a couple minutes. Finally the tears are gone and I'm filled with regret.

That bloody war has me so messed up that now, I can't even live with another person without hurting them. Looking up at him I say, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't think it was y-you. I didn't even reach over to see if you were still in bed with me. Oh I could've hurt you." I say, looking back down until he speaks. "I'm perfectly fine. It hit the wall behind me."

With a sniffle, I pull my head up and he starts to snog me softly. I get lost in the kiss and feel myself zone out.

"Hermione." Ron says breaking the kiss. I must have given him a confused look because he continues, "Stop scratching your scar." I realize with horror, I'd been scratching my arm. Right where the words 'Mudblood' had been cut into my skin, leaving permanent scars. I look down and suddenly feel like I'm going to vomit.

Wrapping my other arm around Ron's neck, I pull myself closer and hid my face in his collar bones. He starts to rub my scars with his thumb, in a slow, constant pattern. I'm exhausted suddenly, and almost fall asleep before wondering something. "Ron, why were you up in the middle of the night?"

He laughs and answers, "Well I was planning on making you breakfast in bed. You know, so that as soon as you woke up you could eat. But, obviously it didn't go to plan. Besides it's only six thirty, not the middle of the night."

"That's so sweet... Leave it to me to ruin a good thing." I say disappointedly. He smiles down at me and I can tell he has an idea. "Why don't you go back to bed and have a quick snooze, while I make you some breakfast. Then nothing is ruined, nothing at all." I just nod my head, and he stands up and pulls me up with him. He brushes the tears off my cheeks before giving me a quick peck on the nose.

"Wow Ron Weasley, I think you might have graduated from having the emotional range of a teaspoon, to having that of a tablespoon." I say with a laugh as he walks me over to the bed and tucks me in (like a baby may I add). He kisses me on the forehead and starts to walk out of the room, when he stops right beside a newly broken lamp shade. It was what I must have hit instead of him when I fired that curse. I hear him mutter softly mutter "Reparo" before continuing on his way. I close my eyes thinking of how much I love that adorable twat.

"Hermione, wake up." I roll over angrily and stuff my head under my pillow. "I've finished making your breakfast." Rolling back over I look and see a smirking Ron, with two plates stuffed with food in his hands. I struggle to sit up, and he plops himself down in front of me. Once I'm happily seated, he hands me one of the plates with a fork and knife. It's filled with scrambled eggs, grilled tomatoes, toast, sausages, and bacon.

"Oh Ron. This looks lovely." I say as I start to dig in. He grins and proudly says "I didn't even burn anything. Not one single thing." We spend the rest of breakfast just eating, without any talking except the occasional mutter of praise for the food.

As soon as Ron finishes, he flops over (like a fish). That causes me to laugh, and I accidently spit some egg onto our comforter, which causes us both to laugh even harder. After a few minutes I sit back up and exclaim "I'm actually crying from laughing so hard." after swiping the tears from my eyes, I attempt to finish my breakfast.

"Well I ought to go and have a shower. Frankly, I smell rank." Ron says getting up and leaving the room with a wink. "Wait" I say hesitantly, "Could I join you?"

"Yeah sure... If you want that is. I'll be in the washroom, you can join me anytime." He leaves and after a minute I get the courage to follow him. I step into the bathroom, and see his clothes on the floor and the shower running. I quickly close the door behind me, hoping that Harry or Ginny didn't see me come into here. They would tease us mercilessly if they knew we were showering together.

" Ron?" I say timidly. "Yeah 'Mione" Taking a deep breath in, I ask "Can I join you?" he chuckles and answers "Of course." Slowly taking off my clothes, I try not to get too nervous. Even though me and Ron have been intimate together for over a year, we have never had a shower together. I slowly push back the curtain to see him facing away from me, with shampoo in his bright hair.

His washes it out and turns towards me. He smiles and causes me to look down at my feet. "Come 'er." He pulls me towards him and gives me a gentle kiss on the lips, with his hands resting on my bare hips. He pulled me into the water and kept snogging me, softly and without eagerness. His hands slowly make their way up my arms to my hair. He stroked my head before breaking the kiss and turning me around.

"What'cha doing" I ask. He slowly replies with "This is a shower isn't it? I thought you washed your hair in the shower." Just as he said that, he had shampoo in my hair, and was massaging it in. The slow circles on my scalp were causing my nerves to disappear. After about a minute, the shampoo was starting dribble down the back of my neck. He backed me up into the water and rinsed all the shampoo away.

I turned and kissed him harder than before, with a bit of urgency, but he just turned me back around and said, "Time for conditioner."

He massaged the conditioner into the ends of my hair before letting my hair drop suddenly onto my back. Opening my eyes in confusion, I see him getting the body wash and cloth. I look down at myself, and I suddenly feel awfully self conscious. My breasts aren't the biggest and I definitely do not have the figure of a model.

"Hermione. You look absolutely stunning. Believe me." He takes the cloth and runs in on my shoulder and back, working it up and down my arms. Then he starts making his way forward to my stomach. I can feel butterflies when his hand start to slowly rub circles upwards. He starts to rub my right breast when I feel his other hand reach around and connect with my left. The gentle circles of the cloth, and his fingers over my nipples, cause a shiver to run up my spine.

I let out a large breath I didn't know I was holding once his hands started back down my stomach. He runs to cloth over my hips and down one of my legs. He repeats this on the other leg. Once he was done he slowly massages my behind with the cloth in between our skin. I turn around and pull him into a passionate kiss. He drops the cloth and grabs me with both hands and continues to massage my rear.

I moan into his mouth and he pulls us into the water. I start to feel a wetness in between my thighs (and it's not from the water). His hands slowly working up my back until he reached my hair. He massages my hair under the water gently. His passionate kisses with his gentle touches in my hair, feel absolutely divine.

He breaks away from me and steps out of the shower. "Well since you're all clean, my job is done." He grabs a towel and pulls it around his waist. Exiting the bathroom with a smirk, he leaves me dazed with his sudden departure.

Ron, you twat. Leave me here turned on and alone. I shut the water off and step out, wrapping a towel around myself. Slightly pissed off with him, I walk back into our bedroom to see that he isn't in sight. With a sign, I pout as I pull on my clothes.

Sulking, I walk down the stairs to see him acting rather perky, with a grin on his face. "Well since it's already noon I think we should be going. Lead the way" He says as he holds out his hand. I take it, disapparating us into a back alley in london.

"I haven't been to the bike rental shop since I was a child, so I don't remember exactly where it is. But I do remember that it was on 86th street." I say, keeping hold of his hand. We walk down the street for a few minutes before I spot the place.

It's a small shop, with colorful bikes in the windows and prices in bold neon lights. Our sight is filled with purple and green lighting as we walk in. Bikes are covering all the possible wall space. In the middle there are about fifteen of the same bikes, but all painted different colours. I walked over to the counter with Ron trailing behind me. He looked in awe at the inside. I gently nudged his shoulder, and saw him snap back into the real world.

"Hi, we would like to rent two bikes for the day. How much would that cost?" The boy behind the counter glanced at me, and immediately perked up. The name tag on his shirt said "Hello, my name is Bram." He looked like he was near the same age as us. He had a look in his eyes that gave me shivers. It was unnerving, like he wanted me as a prize. Bram answered, "5 pounds per hour. or 25£ for the whole day. Which would you like little miss?" I see his eyes wander downwards towards my breast. I wore a shirt that shows off my cleavage slightly. Although I wore it for Ron, definitely not this creep.

"We would like to rent for the rest of the day." I say sternly. His eyes snap back up, and he gives me what looks like it's supposed to be a flirty smile, but he just looks like he's drunk. I look over at Ron, whose ears were starting to turn red.

"Alright love, which bike do you want?" Ron says, his arm wrapping around my waist. I smile at how protective he can get. I see a bike with a familiar colour of blue. "That one I think", I say walking over to the bike.

"So miss, do you want this bike? The only thing is, I need money before I can unlock for you." Bram says with a wink. Why did he wink? Was there something dirty I didn't get?

"Yes, thank you." I say with what I know to be a not very kind expression on my face. "Which bike do you want?" I continue to Ron, who was tensing up. He was holding his wand, which was still tucked safely inside his pocket. He looks around and points "That one."

It was a red bike with gold lines circling the frame. I say, so that only he can hear, "Wow Ron, gryffindor through and through." He laughs and pulls me closer to him.

Giving Bram $50, He unlocks the bikes saying about how they have GPS on them and he can track us if we try to steal them. During what I assume was this mandatory speech, he keeps trying to give me eye contact. I just look at Ron beside me. I also take his hand in mine, mostly to stop him from getting in trouble with the ministry.

As we were leaving I stopped to tie my shoe, and quickly cast a charm in the creeps direction.

We walk our bikes out of the shop and Ron looks at me with his ears red and goes "I really wanted to hex him. Who did that little creep think he is! Hitting on my girlfriend. Bloody hell."

"Ron, don't worry. As we were leaving I put a charm on him to give him terrible headaches for the rest of the week. Nothing too major. We won't get us trouble for it, but it was just enough to make him hate being at work." He laughs and kisses my temple. "My sweet. You are brilliant." We walk our bikes down the streets till we get to a large park. We find a spot as far away from other people as possible. Since it was a gloomy tuesday, there weren't a lot of people to worry about anyways.

"Alright Ron," I say setting my bike down on the ground. "I'm gonna teach you how to ride a bike" He nods and I continue "I want you to sit on the seat but keep your feet on the ground." He does that as I hold the bicycle steady to keep him from tipping over. "Okay now put your hands on the handlebars." He follows my instructions but looks concerned. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"What if I can't ride it. You say most muggles learn before they even go to school. I'm turning twenty in a month!" His face was contorted from the nerves.

"Well I believe in you. All it takes is balance with simple coordination. It is much easier than riding a broom." I say, putting emphasis on the much, hoping to reassure him. He nods me a yes and looks a tiny bit more prepared. I continue on with my instructions.

"Okay. Place one foot on a pedal. It's easier if the pedal is at the top of the gear instead of the bottom. Okay good, just like that. Now when you feel like it, use your other foot to push off. After you push off, put your other foot onto the pedal, then use your legs to push the pedals in circles, going forwards. Try your best to keep your balance."

He looks at me and takes a deep breath. I let go of the bicycle and step out of the way and he pushes off. Shakily, he goes about a meter before he starts to tip and his foot goes to the ground to stop him from crashing. "You did it! Oh Ron, I knew you could do it." I say rather excitedly.

He smiles shyly at my and I give him a quick peck on the cheek. "I don't think it was that good. I didn't get very far." I shake my head, and retort "It was just your first time, of course it wasn't perfect. What was your first time on a broom like?"

"I was shaky and crashed into a bush." I smirk at him, as he had just proven my point.

"Okay let me try again." He gets ready and pushes off. He goes steady for a couple more meters before tipping again. Without my encouragement, he gets back up and starts to try again. I pick up my own bike and start to ride around in circles, still keeping an eye him.

After about an hour, I stop and catch my breath. Ron was starting to be able to ride without falling after a minute. He looked determined to master how to ride the bicycle. I was dismounting my bike, when a bird flew out of a near by tree, cawing loudly. It distracted Ron enough that he turned his head and his handlebars followed, and he went soaring into the air. He landed on his side with his feet still entangled in the bike.

"Ron! Are you okay?" I shout as I run to him. His hair had grass in it, and his legs looked bent at an extremely bad angle. I crouch down beside him and hear him mutter "Well, I guess this is still better than barfing slugs... Yeah much better than barfing slugs." I fall back laughing as I realize he was okay and he untangles himself from the bike and brushes the grass out of his hair.

We sit there together for a couple minutes. Laughing and joking about what could have been worse. He shivers when he says "Falling into spiders would've been absolutely awful."

We get back up and he tries riding the bike again. He has no more crashes, and by the time we are starting to get hungry, Ron is able to ride a bicycle as well as I can. We ride the bikes back into town and hand them back to Bram, the creep, who had his head in his hands when we walked into the shop. He was also flinching anytime one of us would say something loudly, which we did frequently (and on purpose).

We walked to a back alley and after checking around us, we disapparated home. We had a quick supper and with both us of thoroughly exhausted from riding the bikes, we went straight to bed. We simply talked and cuddled the rest of the night. The last thing I remember thinking was how relaxing it was to feel Ron soothingly rubbing my shoulder.

* * *

Hey! I hope you like this longer chapter. I love writing this! Next chapter will be uploaded on Monday!

*Disclaimer- I'm not J.K. Rowling and I do not own these characters.*


	4. Chapter 4

"Ron! Wake up! You'll be late for training if you don't hurry up!" It was a yell from outside the bedroom. I roll over lazily and see that it was already 8:28.

"Oh, no." I say, looking over to Ron and start nudging him awake. "You have to leave for the ministry in half an hour." I continue to push him but he still won't wake up. Starting to get desperate, I shout "Ron! You're covered in spiders" He immediately jumps up and starts swiping his body, as if to get them off.

"Alright, now that you've finally woken up, you have half an hour to eat, shower, and get to the ministry." I say, still seeing a dazed look on his face. "Why did you yell that I was covered in spiders! Bloody Hell Hermione. I practically jumped out my skin." He says exasperated. I pull him so he's standing beside me.

"Sorry love, you weren't waking up and didn't know how else to wake you. Now go have a shower while I make you breakfast." I say, with a gentle push to his shoulders. He walks to the bathroom and I go down stairs, where Harry and Ginny were talking at the kitchen table.

"I think I'm gonna try to remove Mrs. Black from the apartment. I don't know if hearing how we are 'Blood traitors' and 'Disgusting filth' will be the easiest to live with." Says Ginny as I walk in. "Hey Hermione, would you mind helping me. You would be the one to know how to get rid of her."

I grab the bread and with a wave of my wand, turn 2 slices into toast. "Of course I'll help, gives me something to do." We continue to chat about our plans for the day while I finish making breakfast for myself and Ron.

After a few minutes he is clean and has changed into his training robes. He sits at the table with his hair reflecting the light. It still must be wet. He grins as I set a plate of food in front of him. Scarfing it down, I say "Wow, I thought that I made enough. Do you want anymore?" He shakes his head no and I start eating my own food, although I didn't give myself nearly as much as him.

"Growin' mind nee' 'ood. Ou want mee to lear' whoday w'right?" He says through a mouthful of food. Cringing, I walk over to the sink, and see that the time is already 8:54,

"Ron, get your things! You need to leave right away." I call to him, who had just finished his breakfast. He drops the plate in the sink, which makes me drop the melon I was packing into a paper bag for him. Racing up the stairs, within a few seconds he is back down. I hand him the bag as he kisses me .

"Bye 'Mione! See you for supper." and with that he left. I wash the dishes and place them back into onto their proper place, before heading into the living room. Ginny, who was also still in her pajamas, reading a book with a confused expression on her face.

"What are you reading?" I ask, since I hadn't seen her read a book with this much focus since last year when we were studying for our N.E.W.T.'s.

"Trying to find a way to remove Mrs. Black. This would be so much easier if Harry didn't throw away the elder wand. We could just wave it and she would be gone." She sighs with a hint of annoyance in her voice. She hands me the book and says "Here, you're the smart one. You know how to find information." I roll my eyes at her and take the book.

"What is this book even called? I've never seen it before." I ask, flipping it over trying to find an author or title. "It's a collection of things from The Quibbler that are supposed to actually work. I thought that we might as well try it." she says walking out of the room.

After a few minutes I see this article about 'How to Remove a Permanent Sticking Charm'. "I think I might have found something." I call to Ginny, who was in the kitchen putting on a kettle. I read from the book:

"To remove an old painting or canvas that had used a Permanent Sticking Charm, you will need to say the following Incantations in the exact order as shown on this page.

-Abiit Epoximise

-Perdere Leporem

-Dimissionis Iaciebat

These incantations will need to be said at exactly Noon. They will also need to be cast using the wand of which the original sticking charm was cast, or with another extremely powerful wand, although using the original casters wand will have a higher probability of working. And never forget to check for wrackspurts first."

Ginny looks at me with wide eyes. It's a difficult and very specific counter-spell, even for me, and I made a working polyjuice potion in my second year.

"Well I better have a shower and change. Might as well get there as soon as we can." I say Walking up the stairs to the bathroom. I have a quick shower and get changed into a fresh pair of clothes. A simple striped jumper with a pair of old jeans.

I walk down the stairs to see Ginny, who was dressed in a skirt that went to her mid-thigh and a loose purple jumper that allowed you to see a thin line of her stomach. She looked feminine and beautiful, two things that I have difficulty being.

I place my wand into my pocket and the book in a purple hand bag that Ron had bought me for my birthday (It has an undetectable extension charm of course) and say "Alright, shall we be off then? Better to be ready before noon, than be rushed." She nods and we both take a handful of floo powder. She steps into the fireplace and clearly says " Number 12, Grimmauld Place." and she is whisked off. I do the same and enter her new home.

"You must have came here yesterday." I exclaim. All the wallpaper was off the walls and the furniture was gone. Well except for the old kitchen table, which was covered in rolls of new wallpaper, paint, brushes, and a few potion bottles. The kitchen counters were transfigured from their old style to a clean marble, with white wooden cabinets.

"Where did you put all the furniture?" I ask still taking in the drastic changes. Looking through the cabinets, she answers "Upstairs, we wanted them out of the way while we redo the walls and floor."

She pulls out a kettle and places it on the stove. "What kind of tea would you like?" She asks me, pulling out an earl grey tea bag for herself. "Peppermint please." I respond, still in awe at the room.

"How much did you get completed yesterday?" I ask. The kitchen looked almost unrecognizable from the last time I saw it. "Well me and Harry were planning on moving in for quite some time. So we took down the wallpaper long before we told you. It was crazy hard taking that stuff down. We also got Kreacher to help us." She pulls out a kettle just before I get an idea.

"Kreacher that's it! Ginny, he probably knows what happened to Mrs. Black's wand. The charms says that it is more likely to work if it's use with the original casters wand! The only thing is we have no way of getting him, except for owl, which could take long past noon." With that my good idea was frozen in place.

"Well um, Hermione that's when you're wrong. See, a few days after Harry proposed, he called Kreacher and told him that I would become his new mistress." She said with a sheepish expression. I look at her in disbelief.

"Harry asked Kreacher for you to become his mistress?" I asked, amazed. It was definitely a large step in their relationship. A step at which my and Ron haven't even come close to reaching.

"Well summon him! We can ask if he knows where the wand is." I say hurriedly. We might be able to get this spell on the first try.

"Kreacher!" Ginny calls in a excited voice. Immediately there is a loud crack and a old house elf with droopy ears appeared in the kitchen. "Hello Kreacher." says Ginny with a soft smile. "Hello Mistress" responds Kreacher, who looked happy to help. Ever since he assisted us in the battle of hogwarts, Kreacher was very eager to help any of Harry's friends.

"Do you know where Walburga Black's wand is?" Ginny asked, and Kreacher quickly answered "Yes I had it in my cubby for quite a while, until Mundungus Fletcher tried to steal it, then I hid it in the attic."

"May you get it for us, please?" I ask while trying to hide my excitement. Kreacher turns and looks at Ginny, who simply nods her head to confirm that Kreacher was to listen to me. He quickly disapparated and appeared again less than a minute later.

"Kreacher thinks that this is very valuable, so would like if you did not destroy it." He asked with a small voice. "We will do nothing to intentionally harm this wand, promise." Ginny says after seeing his scared look.

I check the clock and see that it's 11:43 already. I get the book and start to mutter the incantations under my breath. It would be ideal to get it right on the very first day, but it's unlikely. This is a very complicated spell.

"Oi, Hermione. It's 11:56. Almost time to do it. Since you memorized it, I think you should perform the spell." Ginny says. I feel honoured to know that she wanted me to perform the charm, considering this is her house and all. But I'd never give up an experience to learn and try a new spell even if they are from the Quibbler.

We walk over to Mrs. Black, who was still quietly tucked behind her curtain. Ginny hands me the wand and I take it. It doesn't feel right in my hands, but it's the best way to execute the charm. It's black, cold, and bulky, nothing like my own wand. I take a couple deep breaths and try to keep calm. I have the same nervous feelings that I get before a test.

"Okay, it's 11:59. Get ready." Says Ginny, who was standing at the end of the hall, as if the painting would explode when the counter-spell is performed. I raise my wand up, going over the incantations in my head a final time. I take a deep breath in and hear "It's noon. Time to shine"

"Abiit Epoximise, Perdere Leporem, Dimissionis Iaciebat." I say slowly. A yellow mist comes from the end of my wand, floating towards the painting. Seeping into the painting, a loud crack fills the air. It's promptly followed by a crash as the painting falls through the floor. A wailing cry comes from Mrs. Black. "Filthy Mudblood took me down! How dare she! Helped by the Blood-Traitor nonetheless!"

Ginny and myself are too excited to notice the unwelcomed insults. She runs over to me and throws her arms over my shoulders in a hug. I quickly hug her back.

"You were brilliant! Oh but she is so annoying! Alright Kreacher, would you like the painting." Ginny say as a happy Kreacher comes running out of the kitchen into the hall. He just nods his head. "The only rules are that she must be out of sight from anyone except yourself, and she must be kept quiet. I don't want to hear her call us those rude names ever again."

Kreacher's lips lift up, almost forming a smile. He takes the large painting and runs back into the kitchen, most likely to put her in his cupboard. Ginny smiles at me and I return the look.

"I can't believe I did that on my first try!" I say in disbelief. She just rolls her eyes, right as the kettle starts blaring. We walk into the kitchen and have a simple lunch.

The rest of the day we put up the light grey wall paper. It would usually be a quick job, but we were unable to stop ourselves from laughing. Eventually it does get done, and we sit down on the floor with our backs leaning up against the wall.

Ginny says to me "I wonder how hard it will be to change the ceiling from this ugly colour to something that isn't totally depressing?" I think and ask "What colour would you like?" she pauses to consider my question for a moment, before saying "Just a clean white."

I aim my wand upwards and muttered under my breath and the ceiling slowly changed from the dull black, to a sharp white. "Woah Hermione. You are actually so smart, why haven't you started a career yet?"

To be completely honest, it was because the idea of choosing a career and staying with it for the rest of my life was intimidating. The year of moving from place to place everyday has changed me. I still have a bag packed with all of the necessities for the four of us ready inside of my room. I didn't want to be overly attached to one specific place, and a job would be the glue in that attachment.

"It scares me, I guess. I don't want to be stuck in one stop. The idea that I will have a job is nerve racking." I say to her, looking down at my toes. It's hard for me to admit my feelings, especially since my two best friends growing up were male.

"Well, just do something that you want to keep going with. Something to fight for." I think about it for a moment. "You have quidditch. Harry and Ron have their auror training. I don't have anything that I want to fight for." I say with a small voice.

"Well just give it a while and you will find it." She says, in a determined voice, something that mine wasn't at the moment.

Luckily we were interrupted by a loud bang. The boys were here. "Where are you?" Harry calls out from the hallway. "Here!" Ginny yells back, causing me to cover my ears and glare only half heartedly at her. Ron and Harry enter the room, looking overly exhausted.

"Woah, the place looks great!" Harry remarks, looking impressedly at the walls. He slides down the wall and pulls his arm around Ginny. Ron sits down beside me and I reach out my hand to take his, but he pulls away and places his hands on his lap, not meeting my eyes.

Luckily Harry and Ginny didn't see the awkward encounter that had just happened as they were chatting to each other. I try to talk to him, but he either didn't notice or is pretending to not notice.

The rest of the night consists of Ron avoiding me like the plague. He only talked to me when he asked me to "Pass the salt." It was torture for him to be so distant. I knew something was on his mind, but I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable in front of Harry and Ginny.

Eventually, we were standing in our bedroom getting on our pajamas in awkward silence. After debating it in my head, I decide that need to help him. "Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." He says still not making eye contact with me. I sigh deeply. "I know something's wrong, so what is it?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." He says with his voice low. "I just want to help you Ron." I say with a soothing voice.

Then he snaps and yells at me "I don't want to talk about it, so leave me alone!" He meets my eyes and I know he means it. His ears were red, and his hands were curled into fists. Feeling the tears in my eyes, I say quickly before they spill onto my cheeks, "Fine then you can sleep on the couch. Goodnight."

I walk, furious, to the bed and hide my underneath the covers. I wait until I hear the door slam before the sobs started, wracking my body. The bed feels empty without him and I cry for what feels like hours.

I must have cried myself to sleep because it's now currently pitch black out. I slowly sit up, wiping my tear stained cheeks. After a few minutes of sitting there silently, I hear a knock on the door. "Come in" I say. It must be Harry. He always seems to know when I need a cheering up.

Instead Ron walks in. Usually if we fight we don't talk to each other for a few exceptionally awkward days. I sit up straighter, not know what was about to happen. He sits on the end of the bed. I flick my wand and light up the jar beside the bed with a blue flame. With light, I now can see his eyes are puffy and red.

"Hermione, I'm sorry that I snapped at you. It shouldn't have happened. I just wanted to tell what happened at training… We were working with a boggart, nothing new, but what had happened was new. Instead of my boggart being Aragog, it was you. You were laughing at my face and saying no. No one was in the room at the time, so I lied and said it was still Aragog." He looks at his thumbs as he says this.

"What was I saying no to?" I ask, curious. He pauses, takes a breath and opens his mouth, although nothing comes out. He tries again and says in a barely audible whisper "Me asking you if you would marry me."

My heart sinks. His worst fear is of me saying no to him. I get out of bed, walk over to him, and sit on his lap. I grab his face in my hands and force him to look at me. "I love you Ronald Bilius Weasley, and bloody hell I would love to marry you."

I kiss him, trying to make the words have meaning to them. Trying to make him know how much I believe those words. He snogs me back, his arms wrapping around my waist as my fingers run through his hair.

After a few minutes of holding and snogging each other, we break apart. He gently rolls me off of him and reaches down into his bedside table. His fingers feel around a moment before he pulls out a small box. He opens it and inside is a simple gold ring. It had two small blue stones surrounding a bigger clear one. "Hermione Jean Granger, I love you too, so I think that we should show the world how much we love each other. Will you marry me?"

I nod my head, knowing words will fail me. Taking my hand, he gently slides the ring onto my left ring finger. I stare at it for a moment but look up at him. He looks nervous but excited, like myself. Under the covers, he holds me into his chest.

"Yes, I will marry you." I mutter into his collarbone. He must have heard me, because he kisses the top of my head and soon after, I'm fast asleep.

* * *

Trust me, I know how late this chapter is but I think I will start posting only on Monday's. I've started school and it's been kinda stressful and definitely busy.

**Disclaimer* I'm definitely not J.K. Rowling and none of these characters are mine.*


End file.
